Kouhey
Kouhei (鋼兵) is an utaite who often screams in his covers and is able to hit relatively high pitches without straining his voice. His style is often described as "fiery," and comments in his covers are made red and often reference fire, such as "bring the water" or "smoke is coming from my computer". He is also particularly renowned for his covers of high-paced electro and rock songs, such as the 'Night' series by samfree, or songs by kemu or LastNote. Kouhei also uploads original Vocaloid songs under the name TankutotsuP (タンクトッP), but is far more famous as an utaite. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Nico Kingdom # Member of Smiling★Lovers # Nico Ni Kouhaku (Released on December 09, 2009) # Nico Ni Koushien (Released on July 21, 2010) # Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 3 (Released on October 20, 2010) # Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 4 (Released on March 16, 2012) # Kiss of Voice (Released on April 17, 2011) # SAM Project vol.1 (Released on May 04, 2011) # Utattemita Utagassen (Released on December 23, 2011) # Festa Akiba Koubou presents Utattemita Best Selection (Released on March 07, 2012) # Utattemita Anison http://www.akiba-koubou.com/artist/detail.php?id=9 (Released on March 21, 2012) # Utattemita J-Pop (Released on March 21, 2012) # Utattemita J-POP SPEED (Released on June 04, 2012) List of covered songs (Incomplete) -+゜・。 ～ Seventeen Colors ～ 。・゜+- (collab) (2010.03.12) # "UNBALANCE" (2010.03.19) # "Saisei" (2011.03.25) # "Speed" feat. Kouhei and Machiya (2011.04.21) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.06.25) # "Out of Eden" (2010.07.24) # "Lily Lily Burning Night" (2010.08.27) # "Neko Neko Super Fever Night" (2010.10.25) # "Piko Piko Legend of Night" (2010.12.10) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.13) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2011.02.11) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (I'm Not Really Leaving Yet) (2011.02.20) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.09) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama OP) feat. Kouhei, Yuge, Yamadan, KOOL, taiga, and Taiyakiya (2011.07.24) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.26) # "IA IA ★ Night of Desire" (2012.02.01) # "Invisible" (2012.02.12) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2012.02.12) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Kouhei, Shinshakaijin, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Rash, Seriyu, non, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina and Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.05.11) # "Anime Song Medley" (2012.05.25) # "Sayonara Lechenaultia" (2012.06.08) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.05) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, So Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.10) # "NEETGENERATION" (2012.10.19) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.22) # "Christmas Hitori Bocchi" (Christmas All Alone) (2012.12.10) # "Rolling Girl" -Hard Rock ver.- feat. Kouhei and NoB (2013.01.05)}} Discography Gallery Trivia *Aside from singing, Kouhei also plays guitar and composes his own songs. *His Blood type is O. *He likes spicy dishes and sake. *He doesn't like Shiitake. *Sometimes gives tribute to other famous utaite within his own performances, such as Glutamine's chants, as seen on a recent live performance. External links *Twitter *Blog Category:Producers Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Nico Kingdom Category:Smiling★Lovers